Team GanGan Galaxy
Team GanGan Galaxy is Japan's Representational team in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Members & Beyblades *Gingka Hagane - Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, later Cosmic Pegasus F:D: Gingka is the leader of Team GanGan Galaxy and is known world-wide as the Battle Bladers Champion. Gingka is a strong, uplifting, and faithful beyblader. He is increasing and expanding his abilities as he heads world-wide in the beyblade world championships. *Masamune Kadoya - Ray Striker D125CS, later Blitz Striker 100RSF: Masamune is a new-comer from the U.S., second member of Team GanGan Galaxy and the self proclaimed #1 blader in the world. He is a large part of Team GanGan Galaxy and one of the most active members. Masamune is a hot tempered, cocky, and self confident blader. Above all, Masamune is loyal to his friends and all for his team. He is usually the first to battle on the team and wins about half the time. *Tsubasa Otori - Earth Eagle 145WD : Tsubasa is the third member of Team GanGan Galaxy. Tsubasa is a calm, cool headed blader with skills unmatched by most in the world. Though he is apart of the team, he is constantly haunted with the thoughts of his defeat and sometimes does not truly feel like he is a part of GanGan Galaxy. But later, he realizes that he is a true member of GanGan Galaxy. He gets injured and is not able to battle in the final battle. *Yu Tendo - Flame Libra T125ES: Yu is the substitute member of Team GanGan Galaxy. Yu is a blading genius and poses the knowledge and strength to become the best. Yu is a very free spirited and all fun no business blader always in for a challenge and above else for the fun of the battle. He gets injured also and is not able to battle in the final battle. Beyblade: Metal Masters The Beyblade World Championships Japan representational team would be decided with a series of matchups to find the best Bladers to best represent Japan. Gingka Hagane the Battle Bladers Champion was the first to automatically qualify due to his world championship status. The next to qualify was the self proclaimed #1 beyblader in the world Masamune Kadoya. He qualified by first defeating regional status blader Kenta Yumiya and then Yu Tendo. The third Blader to qualify was Kyoya Tategami who qualified by defeating Tsubasa Otori in the final qualifying match. Kyoya soon decided to relieve himself of his status on the team. Tsubasa then battled Yu for a third spot and won as Yu has been decided to be the backup beyblader in the newly decided Team GanGan Galaxy. Team GanGan Galaxy vs Team Wang Hu Zhong As Big Bang Bladers starts Team GanGan Galaxy heads to Bei-Ling China for there first match. The team is immediatley welcomed into the Bei-Ling Temple and are challenged Mei-Mei and Chi-yun Li of Team Wang Hu Zhong. Gingka & Masamune decide that they will face the chinese members and defeat them due to Mei-Mei's stadium out. Next, Dashan Wang the Chinese team leader, appears and challenges Gingka Hagane and states that Gingka did not have a chance to battle to prove his worth on Team GanGan Galaxy. Gingka accepts and the two face off to a no contest due to Masamune's interferance, though it is made painfully obvious that Dashan would have won their match. Later on Masamune would head to the Great Wall of China to show off his beyblading skills until he is interrupted by Chinese superstar, Chao Xin. Masamune's envy immediatley causes him to challenge Chao Xin. Chao Xin accepts and sets the terms for them to battle while running along the great wall. The two battle and Chao Xin dominates Masamune with his superior defencive techniques. Masamune nearly pulls through and defeats Chao Xin but fails. Masamune would then head to on of Bei-Ling's bamboo forests to train for his match against Chao Xin in Big Bang Bladers. The next day Masamune heads straight to the tournament grounds to face Chao Xin in the first round fasionably late. Masamune and Chao Xin begin there match and Masamune gets dominated early once again in there match. Soon enough Masamune was able to save himself by finding a weakness within Chao Xin's newly customized beyblade and defeats him. In the next match Tsubasa would face Chi-yun Li in the second match. Chi-yun would use mind games on Tsubasa to eventually enrage him enough to release his inner "darkness". With this new power, Tsubasa would easily overpower Chi-yun but launch himself out of the stage without knowing his own strength, causing GanGan Galaxy a loss and deeply upsetting Tsubasa. In the final round Gingka would have a chance to redeem himself against Wang Hu Zhong's team leader Dashan Wang. The match would begin with Dashan taking the lead by using his defensive tactics to perfection, even able to repel Gingka's special move. Gingka would soon learn how to reduce the effects of Dashan's defence until Dashan would release the 4,000 year old secret move, "Solid Iron Wall". Dashan would now take the match into his own hands and solemly wait Gingka out, but with the help of his friends Gingka would find the strength to break down the Iron Wall and defeat Dashan with a final clash of Special Moves. GanGan Galaxy and Wang Hu Zhong would now go there seperate ways but not before making friends with each other. Team GanGan Galaxy vs Team Lovushka In the next neck of Big Bang Bladers, Team GanGan Galaxy would head to the Middle East to whitness Team Desert Blaze vs Europe's Team Excalibur. During there time there, they made friends with Team Desert Blaze members, Gasur, Karte & Zidane. During Team Desert Blaze's match with Gingka was continuesly cheering them on til they were defeated by a lone Julian Konzern. GanGan Galaxy would now have to say goodbye to there new friends and head to russia to face Team Lovushka. After landing, GanGan Galaxy would take an express train straight to Tournament grounds. On there way they meet Team Lovushka as members of the same train. The two teams exchange qualities and friendly conversation and Lovushka's members decide to challenge GanGan Galaxy to a friendly match. In the first matchup Gingka defeats Nowaguma and immediatley following there match Masamune defeats Lera and Yu defeats Aleksei all quite easily. Little did team GanGan Galaxy know, there were being recorded to find there beys qualities. Once at the Tournament grounds Masamune goes AWAL and leaves GanGan Galaxy a member short. Soon afterwards the next round of Big Bang Bladers begins for Team GanGan Galaxy. In the first match Gingka faces Nowaguma once again but this time Nowaguma refuses to hold back an ounce. The match takes place in the cage stadium leaving Gingka at a disadvantage. Pegasus is unable to take the skys and Nowaguma hammers Gingka attack after attack until he uses his full power to break the cage and surge above the clouds and slam down on Nowaguma, defeating him. In the next match, Yu would face Aleksei in the second match and would put at an immediate disavantage being unable to utilize his special move much like Gingka's match. Yu eventually figures out how to counter Aleksei's and use his inferno blast to defeat Aleksei. With two wins in a row, Team GanGan Galaxy defeats Team Lovushka. Reigniting Team Work With free time on the teams hands, GanGan Galaxy heads to Europe to find Julian Konzern. Once there they are there, they find themselves at the Festival of Warriors where they find themselves being recognized by Excalibur members, Sophie and Wales. Immediatley Gingka, Masamune and Yu would find themselves introduced to the team leader, Julian Konzern. Now the two teams would face off in there first ever matches with each other. Unable to touch Julian aka Gingka's main target due to Sophie and Wales defence, Yu would take an offensive stand but would be soon eliminated from the match. With only two members left Sophie Wales and Julian would immediatley take there final stand and eliminate Gingka and Masamune, defeating them. Crushed by there defeat, the team would divide amongst themselves and train vigoresly, to no avail. Soon enough some help was called in to make some progress the help being Team Wang Hu Zhong. Dashan and Chao Xin would face Gingka and Masamune in a tag match along with Chi-yun Li & Mei-Mei. Wang Hu Zhong easily took the lead with supperior team work until GanGan Galaxy get in sync and end the match in a draw. Wang Hu Zhong along with GanGan Galaxy would now leave Europe to take part in the next part of Big Bang Bladers. Team GanGan Galaxy vs Team Wild Fang After Team Wild Fang arrives in Japan, Team GanGan Galaxy is ready to face their former member, Kyoya Tategami. The matchups immediatley began with Masamune facing Nile. The match would go on with a cocky Masamune attacking an underestimated Nile until he was overpowered by a much more powerful Nile. Nile would soon crush Masamune's confidence and himself unintentionally but would build it back up asking for a real match with the worlds #1 Beyblader. Masamune and Nile would face off with full power until two special moves collided, deciding Nile as the winner. Afterward, it is time for Gingka to battle Kyoya, who is stronger than ever before. Gingka and Kyoya exchange strong attacks and special moves, but in the end, Gingka and Kyoya overpower each other and knock each other out, resulting in a tie. The next match will be Tsubasa vs Demure, however, Benkei is enraged that Kyoya was knocked out, so he joins Demure without permission. When Tsubasa enters the stadium, he is shocked to see that The Masked Bull and Demure will fight him, Yu then joins in, saying that it is his turn to battle, if it's a 2 on 2. In the begining, Tsubasa and Yu take the early lead, but Demure then tells Benkei how he should attack Earth Eagle. Benkei then turns the tables while Tsubasa desperatly tries to win. Yu realizes that if this keeps up, Tsubasa will go dark again, so Yu tries to take out Demure, which works for awhile, but Demure then analizes Flame Libra and takes the advantage. Yu desperatly uses various special moves, but Demure and Benkei find loopholes around them. Finally, Tsubasa loses it and goes dark, where he feroiously attacks every bey, even Libra. Tsubasa advances in defeating Yu, Benkei, and Demure, while knocking them out in the process. However, despite his victory, Tsubasa turns and falls, worn out from his dark power. Now Masamune, who wants to redeem himself suggests a deciding Tag Match between Masamune, Nile, Gingka & Kyoya. The two teams would go head to head, neck to neck until Kyoya's Rock Leone is unable to defend Nile who is preparing his Special Move ending the match with Team GanGan Galaxy's victory. Team GanGan Galaxy vs Team Excalibur Team Excalibur would now have to face Team Gan Gan Galaxy once again to move on in Big Bang Bladers. In the first match Klaus would face Masamune and Klaus would win due to his superior strength. In the next match Sophie and Wales would face Tsubasa and Yu Tendo in a tag team matchup. Having the advantage at first, Sophie and Wales nearly take the match until Tsubasa and Yu truly come together as a team and come out with a win, defeating Sophie and Wales, but also ending Tsubasa's dark side. In the final match Julian Konzern would face Gingka Hagane. Julian would take the match under control by using the Head of Medusa to stun Pegasus. Gingka would soon overcome Perseus (Destroyer) and soar into the skies and come crashing down on him, wining the match. Team GanGan Galaxy vs Team Garcias Team Garcia made a cameo debut in Big Bang Bladers, where Ian Garcia was seen being defeated by Zeo Abyss of Team Star Breaker. They later make there first real appearance with Enzo Garcia befriending the Team Gan Gan Galaxy member, Yu Tendo. Enzo eventually draws Yu into a trap where Ian, Argo and Selen appear and ambush him severley injuring his Flame Libra T125ES. Later the match would be decided to be an elimination type round where each opponent had to be eliminated and the next team mate would take there place. The first two contestants would be Enzo Garcia and Yu Tendo. Due to Flame Libra's injuries Yu would be easily defeated and Libra destroyed. Next Masamune would step up to avenge Yu's Libra and launch a full on assualt upon Enzo who was defeated by Masamune's Lightning Sword Flash. Next Masamune would face Selen Garcia who would beat him with simple misdirection tricks. Now Gingkawasupto face Selen who decided to forfeit during the match to give Ian a chance. Ian would now face Gingka with the unfair advantage of the Cyclone Stadium. Ian is revealed to be the only one who can use the attack and uses it to severley damage Pegasus several times. Ian indirectly teaches Gingka how to stop it when Gingka uses it and Ian stops it. Gingka then uses his Star Booster attack to ultimatley defeat Ian. Now Team leader Argo Garcia would face Gingka and easily defeat a fatigued Pegasus with a strong surprise attack, leaving Tsubasa & Argo as the final members of each team. Tsubasa and Argo would now by far have the fiercest match yet, during the match Tsubasa learned to control and outcast his darkness, and was then able to defeat Argo with his Shining Tornado Buster. Team GanGan Galaxy vs Team Star Breaker After the win of Team Excalibur at the hands of Team Star Breaker, Team GanGan Galaxy would set out to find Zeo. Zeo would be found outside of the stadium with enhanced aggression and abilities due to Dr. Ziggurat's brainwashing. Zeo Abyss would now have to face Masamune and Gingka to prove his new strength and would easily defeat them. It would now be revealed that Damian Hart tested out his new beyblade Hades Kerbecs against Yu and Tsubasa after interrupting their beyblade race. He also injured both of them before their match with Team Excalibur leaving Team GanGan Galaxy two members short. Team Star Breaker would now have to face Team GanGan Galaxy in the final match of Big Bang Bladers. The match would begin with a brainwashed Zeo facing Masamune. GanGan Galaxy's strategy was to win two rounds in a row to eliminate the need for a third beyblader. This backfired on Masamune when Zeo beat him by remembering that if he lost, Toby's health treatment would come to an end. Thankfully Zeo would be freed of his brainwashing during there battle but would be restrained by Dr. Ziggurat. Now short two members, Gingka would have to face Jack in the second round until Ryuga returns to help Team GanGan Galaxy only to face Jack. Ryuga would now defeat Jack in the second round by releasing all the damage Meteo L-Drago LW105LF has taken from Evil Befall UW145EWD. Setting up for the final, Gingka vs Damian, winner takes all. Damian would gain the advantage early in the match and overwhelm Gingka with Kerbecs' power. Gingka would eventually realize Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F full potential and use his powerful special move, Stardust Driver, to defeat Damian and win Big Bang Blader's once and for all. Gallery Stand at the Top.png Ulitmate Gift Sat Gan Gan Galaxy.jpg|Gan Gan Galaxy Team Pack Team GanGan Galaxy without Masamune.jpg|Team GanGan Galaxy without Masamune Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Teams Category:Team GanGan Galaxy